


Cosmic Mutants

by LovelyBackstreetReader1093



Series: Galaxy Stars [2]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Friendship, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyBackstreetReader1093/pseuds/LovelyBackstreetReader1093
Summary: Friendship/LoveMale-Female FriendshipFemale FriendshipMale FriendshipRomanceLove and  want to watch a Sci-Fi movie called,"", but are forbidden by their parents to watch the movie. They soon get poofed to fly size and a fly's head gets attached on 's body has been transformed into another creature Everybody in Dimmsdale is watching the latest horror film, . But Timmy isn't allowed to, so when he wishes to become a "fly on the wall" in order to see it, the real horror begins.CheatingHidedVideoHumiliationVerbal HumiliationPenis In Vagina SexVaginal SexVaginal FingeringOral SexCunnilingusRevenge Sex





	Cosmic Mutants

Running down the foyer of the Solar Spacecraft, heart racing very slowly and breath catching, a young woman looked around her surroundings as her feet picks up speed. Smoke and fog continues to build up the room before the color around her starts changing to a gloomy palette and she nearly crashes into a grated wall. Turning to her left, she quietly slips through the door of a room, which leads to a interior of a fancy grand hotel in midtown of a well-known, major city. Her space outfit had changed to her civilian clothes as she steps out of a elevator, which completely disappeared and she spun around. Hearing a noise from nearby on her left, she frantically picked up pace towards a uncharted hallway as the sounds behind started to catch up. Fearing for dear life, she stops right in front of a suite, rapidly knocking at the door.

"Kevin?!" She called out, but no answer is heard. "Kevin?"

More noises gets closer and she runs into the room when she suddenly hears rapid moaning coming from one of the bedrooms and silently shuts the door behind her to get close to take a peek through the door, only to caught sight of something that made her stop in her tracks! There lying on the bed was Kevin fucking his cousin's wife, Leighanne!

"Shit! Kevin, oh God!" Leighanne was looking more breathless and was sweating.

"What the..." The woman stood in horror before seeing the room door suddenly trying to wedge open on its own and she goes through an adjourning door to another room when she stop short, looking at Brian with a naked Kristin underneath him! Fortunately for her, they didn't see her come in.

"Faster, Brian!"

Shocked, the young woman rushed out the suite and down the hallway, which started stretching so far away and she ran as fast as her legs can carried before going into the emergency staircase, only to find out that the staircase only led down to the bottom. She slowly took a step down before descending towards the door, only for it to dematerialized into a solid wall! Looking up at the staircase, she froze at the sound of bloodcurdling shrieking and headed down the stairs, which suddenly turned into old and creaky when she stepped on a piece of flooring and her foot went through it! Luckily for her, she grabbed onto the railing and pulled out to catch her breath just as the sounds of moaning and heavy breathing is heard below. She looks underneath the staircase and saw the answer. Howie was doing Lauren, Nick's wife, against the wall!

"Howie, oh God, yes!"

"Wha…" Trying to shake the disturbing image from her mind, she notices a huge shadow ascending above her and without thinking, jumped over the stair railing, gripping onto the handles. Staring at the ground below, she quickly swung her feet across to reach a discarding railing, but it snap off and she lost her grip, causing her to fall to the basement level. Trying to move herself, she grabbed onto the bar and pulled herself up when all of a sudden she hears sexual aroused moans from down the hall. "What is going on?" She sees what appears to be lighting coming from a gym lockerroom and rushes over. After stepping inside, a voice called out in the room.

"Harder, Alex, harder!"

"Alex, as in AJ?" Standing on the bench to peek over the lockers, the woman grabbed hold of the metal doors to keep from falling and realized who AJ's with: Howie's wife, Leigh on his lap with her arms around his neck! Trying to keep herself from slipping, a door slammed open echoing the room, causing her to land face first into one of the lockers. Rubbing her face and looking up, she saw a huge swarm of spiderlike creatures coming in the locker room. Breathing heavily, she quietly slip into another room. "What is going on here?" She frantically heads towards to the spa room as the swarm of mutants begin to track her scent, but no avail. Just as she walk into the loungeroom, she unexpectedly hears a giggle coming from a closet and finds Nick with Rochelle, AJ's wife, lying on a chaise, grasping her breasts as he runs his hands over her body.

"Oh Nick!"

Terrified, the woman reacts when she suddenly finds herself being pulled back by something while giving out a muffled scream! She tried to resist and broke off, but whoever or whatever is pulling her back has a strong streel grip.

Waking up and vision ablur, the woman quickly finds herself trapped inside a glass case in a creepy yet glowing room in what appears to be a fortress with space mutants surrounded it as she looked around. _Where the hell am I?_ She raised her head to see a spiderlike creature standing above her, holding a double-bladed ax!

"Oh, God! Help!" She freaked out as the ax begins cutting through the glass! She back up to avoid the glass falling, praying that this isn't happening. She tried to break out, but the case was hard as wood. "Will someone please help me?!" She called out, only to hear herself. All of a sudden, the chopping stop and she peers over without being seen. _Please say this is over._ No longer than she had these thoughts, she suddenly hears a roaring sound of motor saw gliding on the case! _Oh, God! Not over, not over!_ Hugging her knees to her chest, she see slimy aliens drool falling from the shards of the glass. Unaware, a huge shadow hovers over her, breathing as pints of slimy drool land on her cheek as she slowly lifts her head to see a giant spiderlike mutant when all of a sudden lounges straight at her with a bloodcurdling shriek and she lets out a frightening scream!

Rosa abruptly wakes up, catching her breath and sweating from her forehead. Looking over at her clock on her nightstand, it read "11:35pm" before putting her hands on her face and started to groan.

"Relax, Rosa" Her space monitor spoke into her speaker. It reads whether Rosa is either dreaming, sensing any trouble or doing normal things. "You were dreaming. It's okay."

Still distressed, Rosa quietly slips out of her bed without waking up the others and heads towards the space lounge, where she sits by the window and looks over at the galaxy above Earth. She gets silently distracted when she hears footsteps and turn to see Jenn Sousa, the Backstreet Boys manager, standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Rosa."

"Hey, Jenn. Didn't wanna wake you guys up."

Jenn looked concerned as she sat down across Rosa. "What's wrong?"

"I was having this disturbing dream about this creepy strange threat coming by, and the others were under some sort of..."

Both women were distracted by a knock and it was Ava with Lyric, Odin with Saoirse, Baylee, Brooke, Mason with Maxwell and James with Holden.

"Hey,


End file.
